


Super Mario Galaxy, the Kids Story

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Adaptation, Comedy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Not finished yet. This was inspired by a trip to the library and much time spent in the children's section.Anyway, Mario goes on an out-of-this-world adventure to help Rosalina and her Luma friends restore power to the Comet Observatory - not to mention, save Princess Peach from Bowser.





	Super Mario Galaxy, the Kids Story

Tonight was the night of the Star Festival in the Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone who lived in the Kingdom was excited - especially Mario. The Star Festival happened only once every hundred years, but Mario was lucky he'd found his chance to attend!

During the Festival, stars would shoot through the sky. Mario was looking forward to seeing that.  
Toads from all over the Kingdom would gather to watch the stars fall. Mario couldn’t wait to meet them, either.

But most of all, Mario couldn’t wait to meet the one who invited him to the festival: Princess Peach, the nicest, loveliest princess he’d ever met!  
“What could possibly go wrong?” Mario wondered.

As the skies filled with shooting stars, Mario made his way to the Star Festival. The town square was alive with Toads and other residents - everybody was enjoying themselves. And Mario noticed, there were floating stars wandering the square and interacting with the partygoers.

Finally, Mario arrived at the castle, where Princess Peach was waiting for him with one of the floating stars in her arms.  
“Oh, Mario! I knew you could make it!” Peach said with delight. “And look, we have some special guests here for the festival!”  
Mario couldn’t remember the last time he’d been filled with as much joy as he was now.

But, before Mario could greet the princess, an airship soared into the area. Gunshots filled the air. It was Bowser, the most feared creature in the Mushroom Kingdom!  
“Mama Mia!” Mario cried in surprise and shock.

Toads ran this way and that way, screaming for Bowser to leave them alone. But he ignored them, laughing evilly as he fired at decorations and sent them tumbling to the ground. Seeing that must have left the stars terrified!

“Mario! Help!” Peach called, clutching her star friend in her arms. “The festival will be ruined!”  
But what could Mario do? Bowser was high up in the airship, just out of Mario’s reach. And to make things worse, the castle was lifted off the ground.

As Bowser grabbed Peach with a magical part of the airship, he told Kamek, the wizardly Koopa, “I’ve got her! Take care of Mario for me, will you?”  
“Yes, Master!” replied Kamek.  
The next thing Mario knew, he was being flung far away from poor Peach!

After what felt like an hour, Mario opened his eyes. He was lying on a grassy meadow with a starry sky over him. It didn’t look like he was in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore.  
“Hey… where am I?” Mario asked.

When Mario sat up, a cute little animal had been standing in front of him.  
“You’re finally awake!” said the animal.  
“Who are you?” Mario wanted to know.  
“I’m a Star Bunny,” the animal told him. “There’s a few more on this planet just like me!”

“This… planet?” Mario thought as it dawned upon him. “Oh, my goodness, this can’t be…”  
“If you find us, we’ll tell you about where you are,” the Star Bunny said.  
So Mario took a few minutes to find the Star Bunny’s friends. With every step he took, it felt like the ground underneath him was following his every step.

They all led Mario to a certain area. A beautiful, blonde-haired woman with a long cyan dress was waiting.  
“Hello?” Mario greeted her, not sure what to say.  
“Greetings,” the woman replied. “I don’t believe we’ve met before. My name is Rosalina, watcher of the stars.”

“I’m Mario. I was at the Mushroom Kingdom, but something awful happened, and I got thrown to space!” said Mario. Thank goodness she could understand his Italian accent. He explained his whole predicament from there.  
“How horrible,” Rosalina said with sympathy. “Fortunately, me and my companions - the Lumas - are here to help you, but you’ll need to help us as well.”

“What’s going on?”  
“This planet is home to the Comet Observatory, from which I travel the universe,” said Rosalina. “However, it’s recently lost the source of its powers: the Power Stars, so it’s unable to move as we speak.”

“Just before your beloved Princess Peach was captured,” Rosalina explained, “the one who kidnapped her - Bowser, you say, was his name?”  
“Mm-hmm,” Mario said with a nod.  
“He stole all of our Power Stars beforehand,” Rosalina went on. “He’s attempting to create a universe of his own with them.

“But don’t worry - our Lumas can help you reclaim the Power Stars,” Rosalina then said. “By jumping through these special Launch Stars,” she mentioned as she pointed to some Red and Orange stars that looked like they were inside each other, “you can easily propel yourself from one planet to the next.”

“But what about Princess Peach?” Mario asked. “I need to save her before Bowser does who knows what to her…!”  
“You’ll have plenty of time to do that once you collect enough Power Stars,” said Rosalina. “In the meantime, we need you to restore the Power Stars and Grand Stars from each planet. Please, Mario, you must help us!”

“Okey-dokey!”  
Mario ran over to the Launch Star, which fired him right off the planet he was on. This day didn’t start the way he wanted it to, but he was going to set things right.  
He was going to get those Power Stars back and save Princess Peach, if it meant going all over the universe!


End file.
